The invention relates to the structure of a metallurgical mill. More specifically, the inventive structure is intended for specific use with an electric-arc steel mill, in which the furnace hall, provided with at least one electric arc furnace is surrounded by sound dampening or sound insulating walls.
As is well known, electric arc furnaces, because they necessarily operate with attendant noise and dust are a tremendous strain on the surrounding environment. Attempts have, therefore, been made for some time to surround the electric arc furnaces with sound dampening or insulating walls and, in addition, to provide the furnace with a casing comprising an efficient dust-removal mechanism. This casing for the electric arc furnace significantly impairs, however, the accessibility of the furnace itself while it is in operation, particularly when it is desirably charged with scrap materials from above. Accessibility is impaired because the furnace casing is provided with wall elements which are difficult and time consuming to open so that the scrap charging crane can pour scrap into the furnace. It is true, however, that the electric arc furnace is normally switched off when the casing is opened so that there is little noise stress on the environment. However, the continual opening and closing of the casing wall elements is a tedious and lengthy procedure and interferes with the smooth and efficient operation of the mill. In addition, there is always the risk that the scrap carrying crane will be inadvertently driven into the not-completely-opened casing, thereby resulting in significant damage to the casing.